


Sticky Situation: Chance Encounter.

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [41]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: When Peter heads off to meet Lois Lane, he has a steamy encounter with her feisty younger sister, Lucy. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on February 26th, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Lucy Lane
Series: A Sticky Situation [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 7





	Sticky Situation: Chance Encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 26th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Chance Encounter(Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Lemon Featuring Lucy Lane)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Peter stumbled up to the Apartment where he was supposed to be meeting Lois Lane twenty five minutes again. Dealing with Shocker, Rhino, and the Vulture at the same time made Peter extremely late. And Lois would be wanting explanations for it. Peter had been hired as the personal photographer for Lois Lane, after her old photographer decided to move onto other things.  
  
The door of Lois’s apartment had been opened and Peter slipped inside.  
  
“Lois I’m….”  
  
“Lois isn’t here.”  
  
Peter had been caught by a woman, closer to his age then he and Lois were. Dark hair, shimmer blue eyes, dressed in a casual button up shirt and a skirt which showed off a stocking clad pair of legs. A cell phone, balanced on the table, caught Peter’s attention.  
  
“Lucy, right?”  
  
“Yes, that’s me, Lois’s troublesome young sister,” Lucy said. “I had no idea that Lois was seeing such a cutie on the side...hope that Superman doesn’t beat you up.”  
  
Lucy caught the mortified look on Peter’s face.  
  
“Relax, I’m only kidding,” Lucy said. “I’m pretty sure that Superman wouldn’t beat up someone like you...well unless there was RedK involved...then all bets were off...I never caught your name, handsome.”  
  
“Peter….Peter Parker,” Peter said.  
  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lucy said. “I guess you’re Lois’s new photographer….hope you’re stronger than the last couple...my sister has a problem when she throws herself into danger all of the time...granted, she’s doing it to spite Daddy, who wanted sons, but only got daughters.”  
  
The babbling woman told Peter that she had been having a few drinks, if the wine bottle laying on the couch. Oh, Lucy had taken wine from Lois’s cabinet, and Peter did not want to be around for the fallout of that.  
  
“You’re kind of cute,” Lucy said. “And I got kicked out of private school….long story there...Daddy won’t be pleased….I’m hiding at Lois’s for a couple of days.”  
  
Peter had only one question. “Does Lois know you’re here?”  
  
“Mmm, she doesn’t,” Lucy said. “But, if she didn’t want me here, then she would do a better job at changing her locks.”  
  
Peter chuckled nervously, and suddenly, Lucy popped up, and grabbed Peter onto the couch. Peter had been taken off guard by Lucy’s brashness, although he figured it was something which ran in the family. Lucy kissed Peter hard on the lips, and Peter responded with a kiss of his own.  
  
Perhaps they should not be doing this, but it was one of those things that sort of happened. Lucy had Peter out of his pants with no time.  
  
“You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” Lucy asked. “You are...of age aren’t you?”  
  
“I’m….”  
  
“Actually, if you don’t say anything, then it’s not illegal,” Lucy said with a wink. “Besides, I love sucking cock...and you have such a nice one...guess that’s why you’re named Peter.”  
  
Lucy’s drunken giggle followed her warm mouth on Peter. Peter decided to go with it. Given the day he had, having an attractive, if not slightly intoxicated, woman, throw herself at him and start sucking his cock, well it was an interesting change of pace to be honest.  
  
Hopefully it was not Mystique in disguise trying to get blackmail material on Peter, so she could draft him into joining the Brotherhood. Well, regardless of if Lucy was Lucy, or someone in disguise, Peter enjoyed the depths of her mouth.  
  
Lucy did not regret this for a moment. She might not have been so bold by sober, but alcohol tended to make people more honest. And hell, she made the first move. Besides, Peter had been working with Lois, and it was not like he was getting any perks from her.  
  
“That’s so amazing,” Peter said. “Where did you….”  
  
“I’m a self taught girl,” Lucy said with a wink. “Now, just sit back and enjoy your blowjob?”  
  
Peter did enjoy the blowjob, enjoy it immensely. Lucy hummed onto the back of his neck. Peter closed his eyes for a second, burning this image. The second he opened those eyes, Lucy stared down at Peter. Every shift, every moment of warm savory lips wrapping around Peter’s tool just made him get closer.  
  
The explosion which followed sent Peter over the edge. Lucy deep-throated Peter and got her money’s worth. Peter’s rapid fire thrusts buried the seed deeper and deeper until Lucy drained them.  
  
With a loud pop, Lucy gave Peter a parting kiss on the head. She cupped Peter’s balls for a second and looked up at the young man, with supreme adoration dancing in her eyes.  
  
“Thanks for the free meal, handsome,” Lucy said. “And for service that good...it deserves a tip.”  
  
Lucy removed her panties and laid them on Peter’s face. The scent of them drove Peter completely wild. Lucy unbuttoned her blouse and threw it to the ground, before pulling off her bra. While Lucy’s breasts were not as large as Lois’s, she did have a nice set.  
  
Not that Peter Parker was sneaking peaks at his boss’s rack.  
  
Okay, maybe a little bit.  
  
Much easier on the eyes than Jameson, but that went without saying.  
  
Lucy crawled onto Peter’s lap, trapping his erection between their bodies. The horny younger Lane sister worked in a little bit further, ready to engulf Peter inside of her body. Lucy’s folds opened up, parting a little bit, and then pressing down on Peter. Oh, Peter could just feel the moment.  
  
“You are the gift that keeps on giving, stud,” Lucy said. “Let’s fuck.”  
  
Given how blunt and matter of fact that statement, could Lucy really be anyone but Lois’s sister? Peter thought not, and the warmth of Lucy’s loins, spreading out when sinking on Peter’s tool rocked his entire body. Oh, Peter could just feel it, the pleasure of Lucy slipping all the way down onto Peter, and taking him inside.  
  
“Let’s fuck...all night long,” Lucy purred in Peter’s ear.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Peter groaned. “OOOH YES!”  
  
Peter slipped inside of Lucy, her pussy practically gobbling up Peter the moment he went inside. Peter, now more daring, grabbed onto Lucy’s body. His fingers clung to her ass and caused Lucy to cry out in pleasure. Peter grabbed and released with Lucy doing the same with Peter on the inside.  
  
“Lois doesn’t know what she’s missing,” Lucy purred. “Oh, keep on going...handsome...I can ride your big cock all night long...hopefully it last as long.”  
  
The younger Lane sister tightened grips around Peter, flexing and releasing. Oh, Peter thought that the weight in his balls would almost pop. Seizing the moment, along with a handful of Lucy’s fine breasts Peter dove inside. Lucy hugged Peter into her body, moaning in his ear. The young man kept going, rocking Lucy back and forth. Their hips moved back and forth, speeding up with intensifying friction.  
  
“Oooh, show me everything you got.”  
  
Lucy wanted to feel very good. Trapping Peter between her walls, Lucy had the confidence she made Peter feel pretty good.  
  
The sex sobered up Lucy on the alcohol front, but only doubled the lust. Lucy had no regrets, no apologies. Why would Lucy Lane regret something she had a part in starting? That question had flown out of the woman’s mind, just as easily as Peter cupped her chest and released those breasts, into his hands.  
  
“All night long,” Peter breathed. “All night long.”  
  
“Yes...all night, every night!” Lucy cried out.  
  
The two edged closer to the finish line. Of course one shift of their bodies, caused Lucy to fly over the finish line. Her orgasm rocked every inch of Lucy’s body. Pressing Peter down into her, Lucy tightened the grip, pumping the young man deeper, harder, and faster. With the weight of Peter’s balls smacking down on Lucy, she aggressively mewled and scratched Peter’s back.  
  
The dust settled and Lucy only had one thing to say.  
  
“It’s your turn, stud.”  
  
Peter could feel something tingle, and it was not his Spider-Sense. A tightening inside of his loins, gaining even more so. The more Lucy milked Peter, the more Peter did.  
  
“No, only pussies pull out!” Lucy yelled. “I want you to cum inside of me.”  
  
Lucy was on birth control, because she did not want to be an accessory to manslaughter once her father and sister found out that someone knocked her up.  
  
The two edged together for the end. Lucy grabbed onto Peter, determined to get her money’s worth. Of course, one could argue Lucy already did with the constant orgasm spilling over her body and easing Peter’s descent into her body.  
  
Peter edged forward, the tightening getting even more. And Lucy held her in tighter, to ensure that Peter came inside of her. The wet walls closing against Peter’s bare cock felt very good.  
  
With one more grunt, Peter finished, shoving deep inside of Peter. He pushed deep into Lucy, squeezing her hips and driving her down as Peter rocketed several blasts into Lucy, filling up her tight little pussy until they finally shuddered.  
  
“That was spectacular,” Lucy said.  
  
Oh boy, if only Lucy knew. The two lovers pulled away from each other. Lightly testing the waters with some kisses and light petting, which turned into slightly heavier petting.  
  
Both stopped the second they recognized Lois’s door slam, from arriving outside of her apartment.  
  
“Looks like my sister’s here,” Lucy murmured. “Thanks for the fun.”  
  
“It was my pleasure,” Peter said.  
  
Lucy and Peter got dressed, and not a moment too soon. Surely, Lois would not be the wiser of what happened. Right?  
 **End.**


End file.
